Sequel To Betrayal: Acceptance
by KiraChan12
Summary: To all the people who loved Betrayal, this is the sequel. Acceptance. If you thought that Betrayal had a lot of drama, wait till you read this one!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Alright. I got twenty-four people saying I should continue this, and most likely there are a few out there that didn't comment on it, but where really crushed about me ending it there. This is to help you all get over the hurt, and, perhaps, understand more of what happened, and what is going to happen in the fic. So, soon….there will be a sequel to Betrayal, called Acceptance. I hope you all are ready for this one, if you thought that Betrayal had a lot of problems with it, just wait till you see this!

Till when I update,

--Kira.

To get you excited for the next chapter; I'll give you a little slice of what is to happen.

"You did _what_ to my Naruto?!" Sai growled as he shoved Sasuke up against the wall of the club. No one really cared, for all everyone else knew, Sai and Sasuke could have been making out! "Sai…" I said warningly, I didn't even know where I stood. I knew that after I had punched him, and he'd apologized to me, I felt a little better about him. And Sai had been there for me, after he left me. But Sasuke…had been my best friend for years. Like I said, I didn't know where I stood in all this.

The clubs music stopped for a second, and then a new, rapid beat filled the large area. A female voice started singing, it was it Japanese though, then some English words where slipped in, though too fast for me to understand, and Sasuke looked up, right at me, and repeated the words, "I _fucked _him."


	2. Chapter One: Something Out Of Nothing

Sequel To Betrayal: Acceptance.

(Actual)Chapter One: Something out of nothing.

By: YaoiFanGirlKira

To all readers: I don't own Naruto, nor the song, "Pretty Girls," by Sugarcult NOR "Over and Over" By Three Days Grace.

When Sasuke backed away from me, I only blinked in surprise. Then, I broke my promise, and socked him in the face with all the force I could muster. How dare he?! "What was that?!" I whispered, looking at his body, which lay, slumped against the wall of the office. Slowly, I put I hand to my lips, and in my mind replayed what just happened. Sasuke…kissed me. He KISSED me. Why? I backed up, fingers still on my lips, turned around and ran from the school.

When I got to my car, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, and pulled them out, opening then starting the car. I pulled out of there, and sped to my save haven. My save haven, is my house. It is the only place where no one—but Sai, is allowed to enter without my permission. I say with the exception of Sai because he has a key to my house.

Upon entering, I took off my shoes and fell on the couch. Places in my body hurt that I didn't even knew I had. You know how that is, like after a long, new exercise and you hurt. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sasuke Uchiha…. You see me after three years…and you kiss me as your greeting. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I shook my head, trying to make them go away. Did I tell you how much I hate to cry? The tears slipped out of my eyes, deciding to 'go away' another way than which I had planned. I turned over on my back and lifted my forearm to settle on the bridge of my nose. Tears slipped out between the cracks of where I could see light when I blinked away the tears. What was the kiss supposed to mean? Did he love me? I shook my head that was crazy. But…he did say, "This is why…." Before, right? I sighed, unable to make sense of it all, and got up. Wiping away the tears with the back of my hand, I slowly went to the bathroom. Upon entering, I reached for the drawer, where my little black case lay. I opened the case and took out the abused razor. My mind reeled, would I have to skip school because of him? Would I even go the measure of dropping out? I think…

I slit my wrist, a new cut once again. The ones that had been made earlier that morning where just beginning to seal over themselves with new flesh. The second cut ran over one of the healing ones, and I winced a little. It hurt more than I had expected it to. This called for one thing if I where to continue, which in my mind, I had full intention to. The cutting calmed me, and helped me think a little more clearly. I went into my room and turned on the CD player. I hooked up the speakers so that the songs from the CD player would play loudly, incase I whimpered. I pressed play and "Pretty Girls," By Sugarcult automatically started to blast out of the speakers. Satisfied with that, I walked back into the bathroom and picked up the razor.

After a few minuets, my arm was bleeding, and in total comparison to a river of red, thick water. I decided to cut myself one last time for good measure just to make sure that everything would be clearer when I stopped for the night and wrapped my arm up—to go think about this more before even daring to go back to school. As my last cut was dragged slowly to draw out more pain, the door to the bathroom was thrown open, and a gasping for breath Sasuke was standing there.

After a few seconds of seconds of silence between us, the music of "Pretty Girl" was ending, and "Over and Over," By Three Days Grace started up, he stepped forward. My mouth opened agape, I was unable to say anything. He grabbed my wrist, the one that was bleeding, and held it up to his face. "I made you do this." He said it as though it was a fact and not a question. I closed my mouth, my mind running a million thoughts a second, and my brain not able to keep up with them. One question that was repeating was, "_How the hell does he know where I live?!_" He placed his lips on the self-inflicted wounds, and his tongue snaked out and licked some of the blood. I shivered, my body finally responding to his movements. My left arm drew back to punch the dark-haired bastard, but as I made the move to punch him, he caught my fist in one hand. The other still held mine. I tried to escape his grip as he pulled back to look me in the eyes, but it was futile, his grip was like iron. "Sasuke let me go." I said, trying to calm my heart rate. "Naruto…" His words where strained. "Sasuke let me go," I repeated, a little louder this time. "I wanted to explain…" He said breathlessly. I wondered if he had ran here, but then I remembered the distance and the fact that we weren't in high school anymore, and that both of us had cars. "Why I did what I did." I felt my eyes go wide. Was I ready to hear his explanation? "Naruto…I did…what I did…because…" I ripped out of his slipping grip. I guess he thought I gave up, but I hadn't. I ran from him and into my bedroom. I locked my door, and turned around, planning to slide down on the door as a support, but instead was face to face to Sai.

"Where is that bastard?" He had a mark on his face that looked similar to a beaten banana. "Sai…what happened?" My CD player paused for a moment, before coming to an end. Many songs must have passed, and I didn't even hear them all. Damnit Sasuke. The only sound that could be heard was Sai and Sasukes heavy breathing and the nauseous, steady, drip of my blood onto the floor. Sai glanced at the cuts, ignoring my question. "Did he do that to you?" A slight hesitation, then the truth, "No.". I had thought about lying and letting Sai kick Sasukes ass even more, but something about Sasuke wanting to explain why he had done what he did made me tell the truth. Something I don't normally do. And, then Sai did the most surprising thing ever. Even more surprising than when he kissed me for the first time. Even though I hadn't cared back then. He punched me. Sai, my best friend, punched me in the face. My body gave leeway into the door, and a horrifying crunching sound followed. Everything was quiet for a few moments, before I heard Sasuke shout, "Naruto! What the fuck was that?!"

Sai shouted back, "It was me, dumbass. You thought you could lock me out, but you know what? Fuck you." I winced as all this reached my now tender eardrums. I was still recovering from the shock that Sai had punched me. "And, Naruto, that's what you get for cutting yourself. I don't care what the fucking reason is. You need to find better ways to cope with your stress." Sai said this calmly to me. A bang to the door made me glance behind me, reminding me that Sasuke was still there. "Look…Sai…" I said softly, looking around my room hopelessly. This is why I didn't want Sai to find out, and one of the many reasons I didn't want Sasuke to come back. "I…do…need to find better coping skills…but…all this…" I waved my unscathed arm around in the air, "You have to understand why I did what I did."

He glared at me and hissed, "I knew you where cutting yourself. I knew it. I just didn't say anything until now." I looked to the side, ashamed. Then stepped up, and socked Sai back in the face. "Don't hit me then, talk to me about it." I hissed back. Sasuke took this time to open the door and pull me off of Sai; I turned and punched him in the face too. Sasuke blinked, not really expecting that, but maybe that was payback. Another form of it. He had to see me suffer, and so now I would make him suffer. With Sasuke slightly stunned, I whipped around and kicked him in the side, making him stumble to the left. I turned to Sai, and glared at him. "Get out of my house." He blinked a little surprised, then glared right back. "Fine." I then turned to Sasuke and said the same. They both left through the front door, and I was sure that my neighbors would be calling the cops right then, but I didn't really care.

So much had happened in the first day of college. And they say that high school has a lot of drama. I sighed and sat on my bed. I needed better coping skills, Sai was right. But how to get them? I wondered, and why did Sasuke kiss me? I was about to find out…but did I really want to know? I wasn't even sure of that myself. I got up, cradling my cut arm which had begun to throb, along with my stomach muscles, in which Sai punched me in. I pressed play on the CD player on my way out, so that all the songs replayed themselves. I traveled slowly to the bathroom and wrapped my cuts in toilet paper once again. I looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom, and my vision clouded with black and purple. Quickly looking down, I stumbled to the sink, and threw up. I bet you can't guess what I threw up. What's that you say? Oh, heh, yeah. You got it. Blood. I threw up blood, again. All over the tiny sink, thick, red liquid covered the inside and some of the shittly painted silver aligning that covered the cracks on the sink. I looked in the mirror, and wanted to shatter it. My fist twitched in reaction to my thought. I'm usually a 'go-on-impulse' kind of person, but I had to hold myself back because this was the only mirror I had for now.

My reflection…it looked like I hadn't eaten in weeks, I had large, black and purple circles under my eyes. My normally bright blue eyes where dull like the dead. And, the whisker like marks on my cheeks where showing up more than usual. I wondered momentarily where I had gotten them from, but then stopped, because I remembered. My father's accident, when the car had run into the tree, I had tried to go see my dad, stupidly looking in face-first. And so, I got the three whisker-like marks on my face. An ever-reminder of who caused my fathers death. Me. I now wished I hadn't thought of that. The tan that I had acquired over the summer, even though I hadn't really gone outside was still there, but somehow it looked as though it was fading some.

I shook my head. I needed to get outside, and get away from all this. Then it hit me. I could go live with someone for a little while. Someone that I hadn't seen in a while. Someone like…Kiba! Yeah, I could go see him. I looked up, a small smile crossed my features, but then I remembered that Kiba wouldn't be the best one to support me in this time. Sure, he was a really great guy, don't get me wrong, but he's a little on the, "Come on, lets go do this and this and this!" kind of guy. And I don't know if my body would be up for that right now. Maybe when I recovered a little.

I sighed and decided to go to sleep. Thinking about all this was doing nothing but stressing me out even more. And that was the last thing I needed to do. Looking at the blood on the sink, I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned it up. I tried to smile at myself in the mirror, but it was a vain attempt. I got a scary looking guy smiling at me every time I did so, and even though I knew it was me, I got a little freaked out by it.

After I was sure that there was no blood on my sink, and that my front door was locked, I walked into my room, music still playing, I laid down, and closed my eyes. For a moment, sleep didn't come and I complained to myself that if I couldn't go to sleep that I was going to kill myself I started to have sleeping problems. I didn't need more problems to add to my list of growing ones. But then, exhaustion took over, and I passed out.

The next morning, I awoke. I opened my eyes, and actually felt a little better. Though it was only for a second. Seeing it was dark outside, I wished I could go back to sleep. I hated being up when it was dark out. Getting up, I winced. Too much pressure on the cut arm, it was as though I had forgotten about it. Well, if it was worried that I had, I certainly hadn't forgotten my self-mutilation service. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy, tangled hair. '_Shower_.' Was my first thought after that. And so shower I did, and it was actually a quick one. I supposed there had to be some reason why I didn't stay in there a little longer like I usually did, but I was upset to find out the reason that I had gotten out so early was that I had a visitor. My internal persona had to be warning me to get out of the shower and to get ready for this guest, because as soon as I got finished changing into a black long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans, my door bell rang. At first, I really didn't want to answer it. But, after about a bagillion times of someone ringing the door bell, I had no choice but to answer it. My throat felt as though it was tied in a not as I opened the door.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing outside my door with a pissed expression on his face. He walked inside and pushed me up against the wall, shutting the door behind him with his foot. "You want me to explain or not?" He demanded.

Eh. I had planned to make it longer than this. But you can deal with it until I feel like updating more. xD

Sorry.

--Kira


	3. Chapter Two: An Explanation That'll Make

Chapter Two: An Explanation That Makes Me Cry

By: KiraChan12 // YaoiFanGirlKira

Warnings: Cutting, boyXboy cuddles, things that will possibly make you cry, incest (slight), torture, exc.

(When reading Sasuke's reason, you NEED to listen to 'You Deserve Better Than Me,' by Hinder. It explains things. ;; Better than I can in words. I apologize. )

My voice was soon found, and without my bodily permission, I heard myself say, "Yes!" I don't think anything in this whole world could have prepared me for what Sasuke Uchiha had been put through, and what he did for me. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for hating him so either.

Sasuke took a deep breath and began slowly at first, then speeding up a little as he got into telling his side of the story, "When I met you, I knew that you had to be mine. When I first saw you in preschool I knew you had to be mine, which is why I stole you from Sai." I blinked; he had _stolen_ me from Sai? How? As though reading my mind, he said, "When he was taking his turn, introducing himself, I came over and took you from him. You happily agreed, I guess you where happy to be making new friends. And you didn't care who was your friend, as long as you had at least one of them. You where fine with me." How did he remember that far back?! I certainly couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I mean, I'm sure that I must have told Sai all this, though I wasn't sure about the part when I had met Sai in preschool. Is that where he learned my name?

"When we where a little older, around five, when your dad died, I figured that we where going to be friends for a long time—though at that time I wasn't aware of how _sick_," He spat out that word like it was poison on his lips, "My brother was. He had a mental problem that we weren't aware of until it was too late." He spoke that as though it killed him to say it, and I tilted my head to the side, "Itachi?" My voice came out a little scratchy, as though I hadn't been talking in a while, and then again, I most likely hadn't been talking through me in a while.

He nodded, "Itachi indeed." He frowned, and a thoughtful look flashed upon his face, then faded within the next blink of my eye. If I hadn't been reading his expressions for so long, I doubt that I would have caught that little flicker of emotion. "He…" Sasuke paused, "Itachi…wanted me. Sexually. He wanted me for his own, and apparently he knew that I liked you then, and told me that if I didn't do what he asked, that he would kill my family." All this time, he looked into my eyes, and I found it impossible to look away from his capturing onyx eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, I decided to implore, "Why?" He blinked, and a soft smile tugged on his lips for a fraction of a second, "There are so many statements that I said that the question why could have implied to. Explain." I sighed, a little irritated, wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? Always the one to know what I was talking about? "Why did you like me? Why did you let him do what he did instead of reporting him to the police?"

He heaved a forced sigh, as though someone heavy had sat on his chest. "I liked you…for you. I don't care what anyone else told you—I know that Sai said that I liked you because I was using you. But if I was using you, what was I using you for?" He smirked and said softly, "If anything I would have been using you for sex, which didn't happen, because after all, I ruined you by telling the others that you where bisexual. But…what they weren't aware of, was that I was—am too." I felt my mouth unhinge, and possibly fall to the floor.

"Y-your….your…." I stutter, unable to finish my sentence. I felt the anger boil inside of me. As I said, I'm an 'Act-on-instinct' person, so this time, I wasn't able to control this. I slammed Sasuke against the wall, anger flashing in my eyes, I could _feel_ it.

"You made my life hell because I was bisexual, and yet you….your…too?" The last word came out in a whisper. His eyes bore into mine. "Yes," He hissed, "And if you would let me continue," He paused to grab my collar and spin me around so that I was the one against the wall this time, "I can explain why." I would have grinned sheepishly if I could smile—but that was near impossible. "As said," He continued when I said nothing more, "I am bisexual, and at the time, my brother knew that I…liked…you."

A slight hush came over the room, and I found myself stuck in a place where my chest constricted and then loosened really fast, and my breathing sped up quite a bit, plus rate speeding beyond normal too, I could feel all that happening, if only for that second that it was quite again, before he snapped me out of whatever was wrong with me, by continuing to talk, "He was angry that I like someone more than I liked him—because even since we where little it had been just the of us, out parents going on trips all the time," He turned his head to the side and muttered lowly, "Of course you should have already known that, after all, you've known me for how long?"

I stared at him for a while, neither of us saying anything. Then, finally, he turned to me and said, "You know, Naruto. The only reason that I did what I did, is because I wanted my family to live. The reason I left a few months after that is because my brother ended up killing my family anyways." I felt my eyes widen, and my breath hitch. He looked away again and I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Sa-sasuke…I didn't know…I couldn't have even imagined…" I whispered. "I…" He seemed hesitant, his voice shaking slightly. I think, that if he hadn't been put through such harshness, that he would have been crying. "I know…dobe…I _know_." Was all he said. Oh how those words brought back memories of us, when we used to be close as close could be. With me still pinned against the wall, I leaned forward a little, so that my lips where only centimeters away from his, and kissed him.

Ehhh….it could have been better in my opinion. I'll fix it later…maybe. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter Three:Keep This From Sai Part 1

Sequel To Betrayal: Acceptance.

Chapter Three: Keep this from Sai…? (Part One)

By: YaoiFanGirlKira // KiraChan12

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai.

Sasuke took control of the kiss, forcing me backwards until we stumbled, and fell onto the couch. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, exploring as he wished. And I didn't really mind it. It was something that I had wanted for a long time, back when we where friends. Sasuke pushed me onto the couch, and followed right after me, our lips never breaking. He tasted…good. I don't think you can place a taste on a kiss, it just tastes good. He put his hands on my hips and I found that my body jerked up involuntarily, leaning into his touch. He broke the kiss, and bonked his forehead softly against mine.

"You taste good." He said simply, not sounding the least bit out of breath.

I, on the other hand, was out of breath. "S-so do you…" My voice was slightly shaky. I looked up, and found myself staring at his capturing eyes once again; he leaned forward and placed a soft, less needy, kiss on my lips. He licked and nibbled at my bottom lip, and carefully parted my lips with his tongue. His tongue then slipped in and met mine, there was no battle for dominance; it was obvious who was in charge this time. At the second kiss, I knew I was addicted, a soft moan escaped my lips and Sasuke's grip on my hips tightened a little. His control was slipping, I could feel it. One hand went down while the other loosened its grip slightly, and Sasuke never broke the kiss once. I wondered briefly where Sasuke had learned to do all this seductive stuff, but all thoughts and concerns fled when his hand ran over the bulge in my pants.

This time it was me who broke from the kiss—I turned my head to the side and moaned again, a little louder this time. I looked back at him, just in time to see him smirk. "What?" I breathed, tilting my head to the side. "You look really fuckable right now." He said, sitting up on his knees, and slipping both hands under my shirt. I eeped, his hands where _cold_! The butterfly touch of the tip of his nails going up my chest sent shivers down my spine.

Sasuke bent down, face-to-face with me, and his nails dug they're mark into my skin, piercing the area just below my collar bone. I winced, and he didn't seem to notice, though he loosened the pressure on his clawing, and whispered in my ear, "We should go out first,"

I scrunched my nose up in confusion, "Like…boyfriend out?" He sighed softly, "That too, but out to get something in your system first." I wined, "How come? I'm just fine, you know!" Sasuke frowned, "No, if we had sex right now, you'd pass out from exhaustion in the middle of it; and that's something that isn't good for the either of us." I sighed, and he nibbled on my ear; "Your not helping me decide here, eating my ear is supposed to make me hungry? You cannibal." He laughed, and got up, taking his cold hands out of my shirt and got up. He looked around, then back at me, and held out a hand to help me up. I smiled softly, and then stopped, remembering what the reflection in the mirror had shown me the other day, and how scary I looked. I looked to the side as he helped me up. "Let's get something to eat…" I mumbled. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change in my behavior, but said nothing about it. He took my hand and pulled me to the foyer, forced me into black shoes, and pulled me out the door.

As he pulled me, I wondered where we where going. He took me down the nasty steps, I took to being side by side with him, and we raced down the steps, both of us jumping the last one. Just like old times. I laughed, and he took my hand and laced our fingers together. I smiled at him, and he smirked. His way of smiling. Suddenly, it all made since. Why he had smirked when he saw me, he was _happy_, and I _hit_ him for it. Damn, I was a bastard. As we neared his black car, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't even wince; he must be a fast healer. "I'm sorry, Sasu-chan." I said softly.

"For what Naru-chan?" He asked, following my honorifics. "Hitting you…and not letting you explain earlier." He smiled at me; oh god. Even a smile sent shivers down my spine, and through my entire body; ending at my groin. "It's alright Naruto—." "_No_! No." I broke him off, frowning, "It's not okay. I got all upset without even knowing your side of the story. I thought you had betrayed me." "I…." He paused, "I guess that's what you'd call what I did to you. Betraying you. A betrayal." I grinned, "And I guess this would be a sequel to betrayal; what happens afterwards." He chuckled. "Yeah…the aftermath." He squeezed his hand into mine, and butterflies flew like crazy inside me. Even after all he'd done, I still was head-over-heels for him. Then again, he hadn't really done it for himself; he'd done it for protection.

We continued walking, each of us silent on the way there, lost in our own thoughts. He let go of my hand, kissing me once, twice, three times on the lips with only a second between them and a little bit of tongue between each time our lips met. Then backed away and opened the door of his car for me. The inside was nice, a black leather that felt smooth to the touch—I must have been gaping or something because he laughed and told me to get in already. I felt myself blush and got inside as non-clumsily as I could. He chuckled again—such a sweet sound—and shut the door for me.

I put the seat belt on, not sure of Sasuke's driving skills, even though I was sure they'd be perfect like every other part of him. I was beginning to shift around uncomfortably when he got in and put the keys in the ignition. "So…where do you want to go? And…do you mind keeping this from Sai?"

Haha. I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update.

School can be a bother. Anyways; I love all of you who review, they truly do make me update faster. Soooo, that means for all you who don't review, damn free loaders, I hate you.

Juuust kidding. I love you wither you review or not, but ideas come faster and fingers move quicker if you do! 33


End file.
